


The mop closet

by keysburg



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Blood, Closets, F/M, Flash Fic, Injury, Sling Ring, Spoilers, i didn't ask for sexy headcanons about mop closets but here it is, i've watched too much grey's anatomy, no point in fighting it, the use of a sling ring is basically fanfic writer catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: Using a sling ring to open a door requires concentrating on the feel of your destination.But surgeons don't hang out in mop closets. Interstitial between the NYC Sanctorum and the hospital.





	

He could feel the pressure building in his chest, around his heart. A stab wound in that location gave him minutes at best.

Stephen needed help. Not mystical help--despite the Ancient One’s promises, he had yet to learn to heal himself. He needed the icy plunge of a syringe to drain the fire of blood that was flooding the sack around his heart.

He lifted a trembling hand and focused the energy through the sling ring. He thought about about her. Christine’s icy blue eyes cut into Stephen through his memories. She would help him.

Energy fizzled and popped. He couldn’t think about a person, it wasn’t specific enough to open a door. He need a place. The hospital. He could smell soap and antiseptic in a flash, saw the institutional white walls trimmed in a calming blue. He couldn’t break into the middle of an ER suite. He might hurt someone.

Some place out of the way--to the antiseptic smell he added the sharp burn of chlorine in his nose, the taste of sweat on his tongue. Before his hand were damaged, the wall's beige plastic wainscoting had been cool and slightly rough under his hands. 

Christine was still with him, rolling her hips against his as he mouthed his way down her slender throat. She had tugged him in here to say something in private among the mops and cleaning chemicals, but now he had her pinned against the wall. Behind the steel door the hospital thrummed with activity. The likelihood of being discovered added more than enough thrill to make up for the overall lack of atmosphere in the dingy mop closet. 

The circle of sparks began to form. Stephen concentrated harder and heard the ring of a patient alarm and felt how his feet had slipped on the linoleum tile when she pushed him away. The ER adrenaline had begun to rise for both of them. 

The doorway opening fizzled and sparked into life. He pushed himself, stumbling, onto the mop closet’s same slick floor and out into the hall, calling for Christine.


End file.
